The present invention relates to a method for operating a motor vehicle having multiple functional systems, in which a set of profile specifications is stored in a storage medium of the motor vehicle, and at least one functional system is configured corresponding to this set of profile specifications.
Many vehicle functions may be configured in regard to individuals and vehicles in current motor vehicles. Such vehicle functions include functions relating to the comfort of the user, such as the setting of an electrically adjustable seat, radio settings (such as the last transmitter heard and the selected tone settings), settings of the central locking and the outside mirrors, etc. A configuration may also be provided for different countries in this case. The configuration in regard to individuals and vehicles is performed by providing corresponding bit patterns in a memory of the vehicle and/or a key or chip card assigned to an individual. The bit patterns are read out upon starting the vehicle and/or during operation of the vehicle and are used as a decision criterion for activating and/or configuring and parameterizing the vehicle systems.
Providing bit patterns requires that all configuration variants of a functional system must be considered in a decision logic. The decision logic represents a program for analyzing the bit patterns. With an increasing number of functional systems and an increasing personalization of these functional systems as well as the addition of country variants, this results in a large rise of the complexity of the decision logic and the memory space required for this purpose. A further disadvantage is that the configuration using bit patterns solely allows simple binary decisions corresponding to the provided decision pattern, but continuous adaptation of a functional system is not practical.
A method for configuring an information system in a mode of transport is known from German patent document DE 101 34 717 C2. A set of input/output specifications is stored in a storage medium of the information system therein. Output medium, input medium, and/or input/output processes of the information system are configured in accordance with this set of input/output specifications. To make it easier to retrofit components on the information system, a component input/output specification of the additional component is integrated in the output medium, the input medium, and the input/output processes. The input/output specifications are provided in a generic format, such as XML. The operation and output of information of this information system are controlled via the set of input/output specifications and are thus individually adaptable to the usage situation of the information system.
A further system for operating a vehicle having multiple vehicle systems is known from German patent document DE 103 29 523 A1. The output signals of the driving systems are fed to a coordinator. The coordinator generates control signals for activating actuators from the output signals fed thereto. A selection unit connected to the coordinator is used for influencing the coordination of the output signals generated in the driving systems, which is performed in the coordinator to generate the control signals. The selection unit includes a recognition unit, which, on the basis of the driving behavior of the driver, decides on settings which are fed to the coordinator as presets, after which the coordinator performs the generation of the control signals as a function of these presets. The behavior of the coordinator is thus adaptively tailored to the driving behavior of the driver. Operating element actuations and their actuating speeds or their actuating intensity may be detected and analyzed during the driving operation. The operating elements include the operating pedals of the vehicle (i.e., the gas pedal and/or the brake pedal and/or the clutch pedal) as well as the steering handling.
Furthermore, storing driver-specific parameters in a key assigned to the motor vehicle, so that a control unit may perform the driver-specific settings within the motor vehicle before the driver enters the motor vehicle, is known from German patent document DE 103 40 184 A1. The set parameters of the motor vehicle particularly relate to the setting of the seat and/or the setting of a mirror and/or a selection of transmitters stored in a broadcast radio receiver and/or acoustic settings of a music playback device and/or parameters which influence the response behavior of the engine to control actions of the driver.
German patent document DE 199 26 206 A1 describes a configuration system for the automated configuration of vehicle-electrical installations, which at least partially includes hardware components connected to a data bus network and software components for executing associated functionalities implemented in at least a part thereof. The configuration system relates in particular to the process of production of the vehicle in this case. A central actual configuration data memory situated in the vehicle is provided in this configuration system for the retrievable storage of an actual configuration dataset characterizing the actual configuration of the particular vehicle-electrical installation. The memory has a communication connection directly or indirectly to all hardware components. The actual configuration data is stored in the actual configuration data memory in an XML file format. In addition, data about the selected structure and/or grammar of this file format is stored in an assigned document type definition file.
It is an object of the present invention to specify a method for operating a motor vehicle having multiple functional systems, which allows the configuration of the functional systems of the motor vehicle in a simple way.
This and other objects and advantages are achieved according to the present invention by a method for operating a motor vehicle having multiple functional systems, in which a set of profile specifications is stored in a storage medium of the motor vehicle, and at least one functional system is configured in accordance with this set of profile specifications. A set of rule specifications is stored in a storage medium of the motor vehicle. The set of profile specifications is fed to a rule analysis unit as input data, the rule analysis unit analyzing the profile specifications on the basis of the set of rule specifications. The at least one functional system is configured on the basis of the result of the analysis.
In the scope of the present invention, all components or functions of a motor vehicle controllable via software components are viewed as functional systems. These may be driving systems, such as warning systems or driver assistance systems. Warning systems are, for example, a tire pressure monitoring system or a hazardous location warning unit for curves or intersections. The driver assistance systems include a braking assistant, a stability monitor, an automatic velocity and/or distance regulator, and/or a yaw rate regulator. Functional systems are also all types of comfort systems and information systems, such as an infotainment display for showing navigation information, audio/video data, statistical data on distance and consumption, or telecommunications services. The comfort systems include, for example, the settings of the internal and external mirrors, the setting of the seats, settings of an audio device in regard to the last transmitter heard, the last data source heard, and the acoustic settings as well as settings of the air-conditioning system. In addition, many further systems are possible.
The set of profile specifications contains general information about the user and the vehicle, in particular about the version, about selection possibilities, the type and way of operation, and the input and output media available and the possible communication and interaction processes for a particular functional system. For example, it is reflected in the profile specifications which menu tree is provided, whether speech input or output is possible, whether a graphic display and which type of display is provided, or whether operation is to occur via buttons. Conditions may be fixed in the profile specifications, under which conditions data input and/or output is possible or whether or not a functional system is to be provided to a user of the motor vehicle. It may also be specified by the specifications that, although function buttons are available on an input medium, e.g., only speech operation is allowed. The version specification is provided for documentation and testing purposes.
Instead of providing the possible configuration variants hard-coded in a vehicle, i.e., in the form of unchangeable software, the present invention suggests that all data needed for a configuration be provided in the form of profile specifications. The profile specifications are analyzed on the basis of rule specifications. Because both profile specifications and also rule specifications are changeable easily, the possibility of simple, individual configuration results, which on one hand simplifies the processes during the production of the vehicle and, on the other hand, easily allows adaptation of the vehicle to modes of behavior of the user.
According to an exemplary embodiment, the set of profile specifications and the set of rule specifications are stored in a generic format, and data about its structure is stored in an assigned document type definition file. The so-called XML (extensible mark-up language) file format suggests itself as the generic format, which was published by the W3C (World Wide Web Consortium) and represents a subset of SGML (standard generalized mark-up language). The documents are stored hierarchically and are machine readable and interpretable. Thus, for example, tree structures may be stored and their contents interpreted by microcomputers. Tags are used for separating and identifying data fields and help to implement the data as self-descriptive. The structure and/or grammar information of the file may be defined together with the profile specifications stored in XML format in a definition file, which is stored together with the XML file or XML files in the storage medium of the motor vehicle. This guarantees consistent, i.e., relevant profile specification documentation even after years, using not only permanent interpretation of the profile specifications, but rather also their modification remains possible.
The set of profile specifications includes both first and also second profile specifications, the configuration of the at least one functional system being performed in consideration of the first and second profile specifications. The first profile specifications contain information, i.e., information about which settings, states, and/or state changes a functional system may assume in operation. This means that the technical behavior of a functional system is imaged in the first profile specifications.
It is possible to situate information about multiple functional systems in one profile specification. A separate profile specification is expediently maintained for each functional system of the motor vehicle, by which better flexibility and overview is provided in case of changes to the profile specifications.
In contrast, the second profile specifications relate to user-specific information in regard to preferred settings of at least one of the functional systems of the vehicle user. For example, it is stored in the second profile specifications which radio transmitters a user has last set, which position the seat, mirrors, and the like were in, whether the user has selected a sporty or comfortable driving program, etc. The second profile specifications thus contain the information on the basis of which a driver-specific configuration of the at least one functional system may be performed. The second profile specifications thus represent a partial detail of the first profile specifications, so that for the configuration the contents of the first profile specifications corresponding to a second profile specification and possibly existing conditions are selected to perform the configuration of a functional system.
According to another exemplary embodiment, the second profile specifications are tailored adaptively to the behavior of the user. In this way, it is possible to tailor a motor vehicle to the requirements of the user and to the particular situation at the runtime. The adaptivity not only comprises the detection of the last changes performed on the settings and/or states, but rather may also consider environmental conditions, such as day or night, snow or rain, vehicle velocity, traffic density, etc. In particular, it is possible to tailor the vehicle systems influencing the vehicle dynamics to the driving habits and the driving style of the user.
For this purpose, the settings, states, and/or state changes of particular functional systems performed by the user are recorded by a recording component for the adaptive tailoring of the second profile specifications. In the event a change of settings, states, and/or state changes is established in relation to the settings, states, and/or state changes stored in the second profile specifications, the profile specifications are tailored, for example. Depending on which functional system a profile specification is assigned to, every established change may be noted directly in the profile specifications. However, it is also conceivable, in particular for those profile specifications which influence the response behavior of the engine, the transmission, or the suspension through actuation of operating elements of the driver, for example, to observe over a longer period of time and, after detecting a trend of the states caused by the user, to conclude desired behavior which the user intends. In particular, actuating intensities and actuating frequencies of the operating elements (gas pedal and/or brake pedal and/or clutch pedal and/or steering handling) during driving operation are observed and recorded. In general, the actuation of all interaction elements by the user may be observed and corresponding changes may be noted in the profile specifications.
Furthermore, the adaptive tailoring of the profile specifications is performed by the rule analysis unit, in that the data recorded by the recording component is fed to the rule analysis unit as input data, which analyzes this data on the basis of the set of rule specifications. While the analysis and change of the profile specifications is performed in the rule analysis unit, the observation of changes on settings, states, and/or state changes is performed by the recording component. Chronological influences on changes of the profile specifications may also be considered. The consideration of the contents of the profile specifications as input variables for the adaptive configuration and/or parameterization of corresponding functional systems is performed in the way already described in the rule analysis unit, which has access to the profile specifications.
The set of profile specifications, i.e., the first and second profile specifications, may be stored in a central storage medium of the motor vehicle. It is also possible to store the set of profile specifications distributed in particular storage media of the functional systems. The profile specifications may also be stored partially or completely on a vehicle key assigned to a user or an access card (chip card). The set of rule specifications may also be stored in the central storage medium. A separate memory may also be provided for the rule specifications.
According to another exemplary embodiment, input medium, output medium, and/or input/output processes are configured by a dialogue component in accordance with the analysis of the profile specifications. Therefore, information may be contained in the profile specifications, about which input or output media are to be used to operate a functional system. The operation may particularly be made a function of further, e.g., environmentally-dependent parameters. Thus, for example, in the event of travel at high velocity, functional systems may only be able to be operated via a speech input/output system. It would also be conceivable to only provide absolutely required functions to the user of the vehicle in a display at high velocity, and to make the access to less relevant functional systems a function of falling below a specific velocity. Information and parameters of this type may be stored in the first profile specifications. If such parameters are settable by the user, they are also contained in a user-specific way in the second profile specifications.
Furthermore, the profile specifications may be tailored on the basis of detected environmental parameters. Detected environmental parameters may be, for example, the current travel vehicle velocity or the current position of the vehicle, which may be ascertained by a GPS transmitter.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.